This invention relates to an apparatus for issuing IC cards which has an embedded thin integrated circuit chip, i.e., IC chip. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for issuing IC cards, which is used at the fee payment in game arcades, etc., as fare payment for transport (e.g. electric trains), or at automatic vending machines of goods. The invention relates to an apparatus for issuing IC cards, which is suitably installed for dispensing the IC card automatically, which pulls out a blank IC card without data and writes data to this IC card for sale. The IC card may be encoded via communication means.
The invention also relates to a machine process for IC cards which are used for payment as described above with a suitable process for IC cards to treat the IC cards as cash. The invention further relates to a machine process for IC cards suitable to perform various payments, using IC cards on which data relating to money amounts were written. The machine write data in a blank IC card without data and subsequently issues the IC card.
Until now, various apparatuses for selling cards have been developed. For example, the applicant""s Japanese Utility Patent Application Number 63-60147 discloses a card-issuing-apparatus for a suitable card vending machine. This application is published as Japanese Utility Model Publication Number 7-26276 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,587). The card-issuing-apparatus has an accommodation chamber 500 for accommodating a multi layer body 300 of cards upwardly, as shown in FIG. 17. The issuing apparatus is provided with a supporting plate 400. This maintains the multi layer body of cards 300 from the lower position. Also, the issuing apparatus is provided with a drawing roller 50 for cards under the supporting plate 140. Card-issuing rollers 107 and 109 are provided between the drawing roller 105 and card-issuing opening 140. The card, which is drawn out from under the card multi layer body 300 by the drawing roller 105, is sent to the exit 140 with the issuing rollers 107 and 109. The apparatus further arranges a roller 108, which is provided above the issuing roller 107 and prevents two sheets of card from issuing, and the roller 108 rotates in the reverse direction against the issuing direction.
The gap between rollers 107 and 108 is defined for passing only one sheet card which was drawn out by the drawing roller 105. When a card is blocked between rollers 107 and 108, the card is detected by the sensor (not shown) and the drawing roller 105 rotates in a reverse direction. If the drawing roller 105 is rotated for the reverse direction, the roller 108 for preventing two sheets of card from issuing, which is interlocked with the roller 105, is also rotated in the reverse direction. However, since the mechanism of roller 108 is provided with the clutch structure, the start of reverse rotation of roller 108 is delayed for a while from the start of reverse rotation of drawing roller 105. Therefore, the card, which is blocked between the rollers 107 and 108, is returned the reverse direction against the issuing direction. In addition, the symbols 100 and 200 shown in FIG. 17 are sideboards, which respectively comprise the card accommodation chamber 500.
The symbol 106 is the drive shaft of drawing roller 105. The symbol 109 is a card discharge roller. The symbol 111 is the shaft of roller 107. The symbol 112 is the shaft of roller 108 for the reverse rotation. The symbol 113 is the shaft of discharge roller 109. The symbol 114 is the shaft of an assistance roller 110. The symbol 115 is an electric motor for driving. The symbol 116 is the shaft of motor 115. The symbols 117, 119, 120, 121, 122, and 124 are respectively pulleys. The symbol 118 and 123 are respectively belts. The symbol 370 is a protrusion of drawing roller 105. The symbol 380 is a window, which is opened at the supporting plate 400. The symbol 390 is a weight for the cards. The symbol 440 is an arm of a detection switch.
The above-mentioned card payment apparatus is provided only with a function, which draws one sheet at a time of several-laminated cards reliably from the bottom position.
Unexamined-Japanese-patent 10-186795 discloses an issuing apparatus for IC cards. This issuing apparatus of the IC cards comprises at least: connector means for performing data processing of an IC card inserted from the exterior; means to connect the inserted IC card to the connector means; and means for drawing externally the IC card on which data processing is performed by means of the connector means. Furthermore, the issuing apparatus of the IC cards comprises at least: means for drawing only an IC card which is positioned at the bottom most or outside of the IC cards piled; connector means for performing data processing of the drawn IC card; means for connecting the drawn IC card to the connector means, means for sending out externally the IC card which data processing was performed by means of the connector means.
The possibilities of IC card use, particularly with built in IC chip, includes the provision of micro computers with memories. For this reason increasing demand is anticipated.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which can perform the steps for data processing IC cards and issuing the IC cards, by adding a simple structure to an apparatus, which can draw cards one by one.
Another object of the invention is to offer an apparatus, which can perform IC card data processing from the exterior of apparatus, and which can issue an IC card for the exterior of apparatus.
According to the invention, an apparatus for issuing IC cards is provided comprising at least: connector means for performing data processing of an IC card inserted from the exterior; means for connecting the inserted IC card to the connector means; and means for discharging externally the IC card on which data processing is performed by the connector means.
Also, this invention provides an apparatus for issuing IC cards comprising at least: means for drawing only an IC card positioned on the most bottom or exterior of the IC cards piled up; connector means for performing data processing of the drawn IC card; means for connecting the drawn IC card to the connector means; and means for discharging externally the IC card on which data processing is performed by the connector means. Further, this invention is an apparatus for issuing IC cards comprising means for collecting an IC card which was processed or is not processed by the connector means at the inside of said apparatus. This invention is a process machine for IC cards comprising at least: shutter means for detecting an IC card from the outside of said machine and accepting the IC card into the inside thereof; connector means which performs data processing on the IC card accepted in the machine; means for connecting the accepted IC card to the connector means; and, means for sending out externally the IC card on which data processing was performed by means of the connector means.
According to the invention, a machine process for IC cards includes discharging an IC card from piled IC cards; performing data processing on IC card; connecting the discharged IC card to the connector means; moving out the IC card on which data processing was performed by means of the connector means; and, detecting the IC card from the moving-out means and issuing (sending out externally) the IC card.
Further, this invention is a process machine for IC cards comprising means for collecting the IC card which was processed or is not processed by means of the connector means at the inside of the machine.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.